El renacer del Pasado
by NievesH
Summary: Danielle ha olvidado algo muy importante, su pasado. Debe recorrer y averiguar porque se encuentra en la situacion actual en su presente."Todo estaba oscuro, me sentía apagada, sin fuerzas, tenía todo el cuerpo agarrotado, parecía que hace tiempo ...."


**CAPITULO 1: TRANSFORMACIÓN.**

Todo estaba oscuro, me sentía apagada, sin fuerzas, tenía todo el cuerpo agarrotado, parecía que hace tiempo que no me movía. Sentía la necesidad de moverme urgentemente antes de que todas mis extremidades se quedaran allí paradas para siempre.  
Pero parece que mi cuerpo no respondía….de pronto me entró una gran angustia, ¿y si nunca volvería a moverme?, ¡¿Por qué no podía?! , ¡¿Qué me pasaba?! ..Y de pronto recorrió por mi mente la pregunta que tanto había ocultado mi cerebro… ¿y si he muerto? ¡No! ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Cuándo?!  
No recordaba nada… ¿qué me había sucedido?  
De pronto sentí que recuperaba el control de algunas partes de mi cuerpo, mis parpados empezaron a ascender, dejando atrás el color negro por otros azulados y amarillos. ¿Dónde estaba?

Empecé a oír unas voces, ¿de dónde venían? , mis ojos se dirigieron hacia la derecha que parecía que de allí provenían las voces. Tardé bastante tiempo en girar los ojos, parecía que ya hacía mucho tiempo que no los abría, pero, ¿Por qué?, deje que mis ojos siguieran su camino lentamente guiados por el sonido de las voces. De repente se posaron en unas figuras blancas, ¿Quiénes eran?, estaban de espaldas, pero aun así eran muy bellas, desprendían luz, prácticamente te cegaban de la belleza que desprendían, vestían unas túnicas de color marfil, lo que hacía que la luz se intensificara más, estaban reunidos en un círculo, hablaban bajo, pero aún así yo podía oírles, aunque no claramente, ya que no entendía ni la mitad de sus palabras, ¿era otro idioma?, no, claro que no, era simplemente que no estaba acostumbrada a volver a oír hablar a alguien.  
Cada vez mi atención estaba más en aquellos hombres, por algún extraño motivo disparaban mi curiosidad, los miraba cada vez mas fijamente, deseosa de ver sus caras, de empaparme de su belleza…parecían ángeles.

Aunque cada vez mas mi curiosidad iba en aumento acerca de esa gente, sentí la necesidad de apartar los ojos…pero ya demasiado tarde, sus ojos ya se habían dado la vuelta hacia mí en un segundo, ni recordaba haberles visto dado la vuelta.  
Pero… ¿Por qué me miraban fijamente?, ¿Por qué de esa forma?, ¿Qué me pasaba?, ¿estaba muy mal?  
Pero sus caras no reflejaban exactamente tristeza, ni descontento…reflejaban…no sabía que exactamente querían insinuarme o incitarme a pensar con esa sonrisa en la cara. Intente articular palabra, pero no sabía muy bien si mi voz iba a salir clara o se me iba a entender, no recordaba ya la última vez que hable, ¿y si se me había olvidado?, pero tampoco sabía muy bien que decirles…solo una pregunta rondaba mi cabeza, aunque no creo que fuera capaz de hacerla.  
Espere a que ellos dijeran algo primero, pero parecía que ninguno queríamos romper el silencio, por otra parte muy monótono, al que parecía que había estado acostumbrada durante siglos. La curiosidad iba en aumento y la pregunta que mas deseaba hacer, estaba cada vez más cerca de dejar que ese silencio siguiera otra vez eternamente, pero antes de que pudiera pensar otro segundo mas, algo capto mi atención...  
-Hola, Danielle.

Esa voz, esa sonora y melodiosa voz, me sonó tan familiar, como si la hubiera oído mucho antes, pero seguía sin recordar de que o de donde. La voz provenía de un hombre que se encontraba en el centro, rodeado por otros cuatro, era algo bajo, muy bello como me había supuesto antes, su cara parecía muy delicada, aparentaba poca edad, de unos veintitantos, pero sin embargo su piel parecía muy delicada, como si ya hubiese vivido muchos más años de los que aparentaba. Las demás eran muy parecidas a él, con piel blanca, pero sin embargo no parecía tan delicada.  
Pero algo se le había escapado a mis pensamientos… ¡Sabia mi nombre! ¿Cómo? ¿Me recordaba? ¿De qué?, yo juraría no haberle visto en mi vida, pero, sabia mi nombre, su voz me era familiar… ¿Quién era? Mis pensamientos fluían libremente intentando averiguar todas las preguntas que me hacía a mí misma, pero ellos no parecían muy deseosos de que el silencio continuara.  
-Bienvenida, Danielle.  
¿Bienvenida?, ¿Qué quería decir con eso?, ¿A dónde me daba la bienvenida?  
Tenia una cosa clara, aquel señor me conocía y parecía que bastante bien por la forma en que pronunciaba mi nombre, tan cariñosamente.  
-Ho...hola – mi voz sonó algo apagada y seca, necesitaba agua, pero, no tenia sed- ¿Quiénes sois?  
Lo dije muy rápido, sin pensar muy bien en que decía, tampoco sabía muy bien si me habían entendido, pero albergaba la esperanza de que si, ya que no me sentía con fuerzas para volver a repetir la pregunta que más había corrido por mi cabeza durante aquellos últimos minutos en silencio.  
Ellos no parecían muy ansiosos de contestar a mi pregunta, parecía que se lo estaban pensando muy a fondo responder a mi pregunta.  
Un extraño sentimiento recorrió mi cuerpo, ¿Qué era?, nunca antes recordaba haberlo sentido, aunque tampoco nunca antes recordaba si había sentido algo. Mi cerebro trabajaba muy rápidamente intentando averiguar porque mi pregunta no la quería responder nadie, o porque no identificaba ese sentimiento que sentía.  
Ya sabía, de repente la respuesta vino clara a mi mente, todo tomo un color más claro en ella, dejando atrás el negro ignorancia. Tenía miedo. Esas personas que estaban delante de mí, como si me fueran a atacar de un momento a otro, como si yo les diese miedo a ellos, pero, en realidad los que me daban miedo eran ellos, yo no les iba a hacer nada , ¿Por qué lo tenía que hacer?. Di un paso hacia atrás involuntariamente, incitada por el miedo tan grande que sentía, esas personas que tenía en frete de mi parecían muy amables, pero, ¿y su postura?, estaban encorvados algo hacia mí, preparados para atacarme en cuanto mostrara alguna señal de que yo les iba a atacar. Mi cara cambio, al igual que mis pies de sitio dando otro paso hacia atrás.

-No tengas miedo, no te hare daño –Su voz sonaba sincera, el miedo se desvanecía.  
-¿y ellos?  
Dirigí mi mirada bruscamente hacia los otras personas, hubo una especialmente que me llamo la atención. Era la única mujer que se encontraba entre aquellos cuatros hombres. Era bajita, aunque muy guapa, aparentaba la mitad que los otros, llevaba una capa negra encima, su cara estaba tensa, aunque parecía que pronto una sonrisa iba a brotar de ese perfecto rostro. Ella me miraba con cautela, aunque no ocultaba en sus ojos una pizca de excitación, ¿Por qué?, Todo esto me parecía muy raro, ¿qué hacía yo entre toda esa gente? , Las otras tres personas eran altas, robustas, parecía que tenían bastante fuerza, todos ellos tenían la piel muy blanca.  
-Tranquila, no tienen motivos.  
¿Motivos? ¿Para qué?, ¿para matarme?... Estaba claro que no estaban allí por algún motivo bueno.  
-¿Quiénes sois?-Pregunté con un tono apagado que espere que apagara la chispa de miedo que sentía y no quería que se notara en mi voz. Estaba vez parecieron escucharme e interesarse más por mi pregunta. Todos ellos miraron a la figura que se encontraba en el medio, me supuse que él era el jefe, o el único que se atrevía a hablar delante de mí. ¿Por qué? Tenía tantas preguntas que hacerles, y solo había empezado por la más sencilla de todas y eran reacios a responderme y ¿las demás? ¿Responderían? , lo más importante de todo ¿Por qué no querían hacerlo?, ¿era tan difícil contármelo? Yo quería saberlo, no podía estar más tiempo con esa incertidumbre, aunque, ¿Qué más da saber quiénes son, si no recuerdo nada?

Pero ellos podrían saber algo de mí, aunque sus figuras me infundaban mucho miedo, no sé si tendría valor de ni si quiera mirarles fijamente durante algunos minutos.  
Ya casi había perdido la esperanza de que me contestaran a mi pregunta, cuando algo distrajo totalmente mi atención, era una ventana, de ella entraba una suave luz amarilla y azul, ¿estaba anocheciendo o amaneciendo?. Sin esperar respuesta a mi pregunta de antes, ya cansada de esperar, me dirigí hacia la ventana, ellos no intentaron detenerme, dejaron que fuera libremente a través de la habitación hacia la ventana.  
Que raro, me sentía más ligera, mis andares eran más fluidos y rápidos, llegue en tres pasos a la ventana, ¿era normal eso?, la ventana se encontraba bastante lejos desde donde me encontraba antes, tampoco podía recordar si antes habría recorrido esa distancia en tan poco tiempo.  
Dirigí mi mirada hacia afuera de la ventana, estaba oscureciendo eso estaba claro, pero aun así podían vislumbrar lo que había afuera de la ventana. Me encontraba en algún lugar rodeado por una muralla, parecía todo de piedra allí, aunque era muy bonito, mis ojos se dejaron llevar entre las casas que rodeaban donde yo me encontraba antes de llegar a la muralla, todas eran de piedra con adornos, mis ojos quedaron maravillados.

De repente sentí que algo tocaba mi hombro, no aparte la vista de la ventana, porque la verdad no me importaba mucho en esos instantes que ocurría a mí alrededor solo quería quedarme allí viendo ese paisaje maravilloso.  
-Bienvenida a tu nueva vida, Bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar.  
¿Nueva vida? ¿Hogar? ¿Por qué iba a ser este mi hogar? Si ni siquiera sabía quién me ofrecía esto.  
-No creo que esto sea mi hogar.  
- Lo será, si tú quieres.  
¿Querer? ¿Por qué iba a querer?, ¿aunque a donde más iba a ir?  
-Es muy bonito el paisaje- intentando ser amable.  
-Se que tienes muchas preguntas en tu mente, todas serán respondidas, pero a su tiempo.  
-¿Ni siquiera puedo saber quiénes son las personas con las que voy a compartir mi nueva vida?  
Me seguía sonando raro eso de nueva vida, porque ¿Cuándo había cambiado de vida?, ¿había tenido más vidas?, ¿Cómo sabia que tenia mas preguntas? Su mano seguía posada sobre mi hombro, parecía que el oía mis pensamientos, o estaba muy interesado en el paisaje.  
Me sentía incomoda allí, sentía que los demás tenían sus ojos clavados en mi, ¿Qué esperaban? ¿Qué me diera la vuelta y les hablara? Pero, ¿Qué querían que les dijera? Sentía que en ese momento solo quería una cosa, desaparecer.  
De repente algo inquirió mi atención, en el rostro del hombre que tenia al lado, en el se había dibujado una sonrisa, ¿Por qué? Ahora tenía algo bastante claro, la sabia que pensaba yo.  
- Soy Aro- Su voz era delicada, cuando pronuncio esas palabras la sonrisa aun no había desaparecido de la cara- Ellos son Félix- dijo señalando a un chico alto , robusto, parecía que tenía bastante fuerza, el respondió con otra sonrisa en la cara- Demetri- señaló a otro que se encontraba al lado de Félix, este era menos robusto aunque si parecía tener bastante fuerza- Antón y ella es Jane- me sorprendió bastante la cara que puso cuando Aro se dirigió a ella, no tenía la misma sonrisa que los demás , parecía enfadada, crispada por la situación, en su frente se formaban grandes arrugas de preocupación.  
Ellos me sonreían, yo no sabía cómo contestar a eso, me sentía mas como Jane, crispada por la situación, pero, ¿tendría que ser amable? , ese sería un buen principio, así que intente forzar una sonrisa, que saliera de mi rostro, creo que lo conseguí ya que las suyas aumentaron.  
Me sentía rara, confusa, ¿Por qué estaba yo entre toda esa gente?, ¿era igual que ellos? No creo, ellos eran muy bellos desprendían luz, incluso Jane que a cada momento parecía más enfadada, sin embargo a mi me pasaba lo contrario, mi enfado a cada momento disminuía, al contemplar sus sonrisas, sus dulces y sinceras sonrisas.  
-Hola…encantada, pero, ¿qu…que hago aquí?  
- Eres la nueva en nuestro mundo  
-¿Nue…Nueva?  
- Eres la recién llegada- su sonrisa no desaparecía de la cara, y su mano sobre mi hombre tampoco.  
Eso lo tenía claro, no hace falta que me lo explicara más veces, lo acababa de vivir, ¿me tomaban por tonta?  
-Ni mucho menos Danielle. Solo queremos que lo tengas claro. Aquí nadie piensa eso, eres bienvenida entre nosotros.-Señalando con la mano a los demás y con su resplandeciente sonrisa en la cara.  
Instantáneamente retrocedí un paso, la mano de mi hombro descendió, mis pies se levantaban del suelo en un segundo y aparecieron en la otra parte de la sala, ¿Cómo? , no me había enterado de nada ¿Por qué había hecho eso? , de repente me di cuenta, el chico que me habían presentado como Félix había intentado acercarse a mí, ¿le tenía miedo?, la verdad es que me enfundaban bastante respeto, todos eran tan corpulentos y yo tan pequeña.

La sonrisa de Aro se había intensificado, por cada minuto era más grande, sin embargo la de Félix había desaparecido.  
Algo a escondidas se introdujo en mi cuerpo, un sentimiento nuevo, desconocido, desagradable, que nunca antes recordaba haber sentido. Un segundo antes mi ánimo había aumentado, creía haber empezado una nueva vida, una mejor vida, pero de pronto todo se desploma, simplemente por la desaparición de una sonrisa. Una sonrisa que se situaba en la cara de alguien al que no recordaba haberle visto jamás, que no recordaba haberle hablado jamás. Pero, ¿Por qué me importaba su ánimo? , había algo en su cara que me hacía sentirme a gusto, agradable, me parecía familiar y sin embargo no recordaba de donde.  
Me sentía mal, desconcertada por la situación. Mi mente iba muy rápido pensando que hacer, quería que la sonrisa que antes había aparecido en la cara de Félix y se había ido tan fugaz volviera.  
No me quedaba otra opción, eso lo reconoció hasta la última parte de mi mente. La cara de Félix distraía todos mis pensamientos, no sabía cómo estaban reaccionando los demás a mis pasos apresurados de llegar a donde se hallaba Félix.  
No tarde en llegar, como antes en alejarme.  
Estaba frente a Félix, su cara estaba a escasos dos centímetros de la mía, el parecía desconcertado, al igual que yo. No sabía muy bien porque hacia aquello, solo sabía que me quería acercar más y más a él sin importar lo que pensaran las personas que nos rodeaban.  
Mi cuerpo actuaba solo, yo no le daba ninguna orden, en una situación normal ni me hubiera dado tiempo ni siquiera a pensar que hacer.  
Mi mano lentamente se levantaba, se dirigía a la cara de Félix, ¡NO! ¡QUIETA!, pero ella no parecía escucharme, lentamente se dirigía a su destino sin importarle lo que opinase su dueña.

Estaba asustada, no sabía cuál iba a ser la reacción de Félix cuando mi mano tocase su cara, pero a cada centímetro que la mano se aproximaba a su cara una especie de sonrisa aparecía cada vez más grande de sus labios.  
De repente algo me detuvo, ¿Qué era esto?, procedía de una puerta que había al final de la sala, era muy dulce y apetitoso, se acercaba, cada vez notaba más cerca e intenso el olor, a cada segundo me encontraba mas entusiasmada por ese olor, empezaba a estar embobada por el todos mis sentidos estaban concentrados en el siguiendo el olor, nada me distraía de aquello, algo cada vez venia con mas y mas intensidad. El olor era penetrante entraba por mi nariz y no me dejaba respirar otra cosa, me sentía aturdida por él. Un sonido de pasos acompañaba a aquel olor. Se volvía mas y mas intenso, creía que me iba a volver loca, algo tan agradable y apetecible no podía ser verdad.  
Los pasos cesaron, pero el olor no, ahora era mucho más intenso que antes.


End file.
